To study an organ such as the heart, brain or liver in tomoscintigraphy, it is common practice to use a rotating gamma-camera with single-incidence sensitive monocrystal. The gamma-camera has a wide field (about 40 cm), and excellent spatial resolution and linearity. But the gamma-camera has to make one measurement for each incidence selected and consequently the time for acquisition of the data needed to reconstruct images of the organ observed is very long.
One aim of the present invention is to become independent of the gamma-camera in tomoscintigraphy and to obtain in one action, all the data corresponding to each section and each incidence, by utilizing the fact that the radioactive emission is isotropic.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a special arrangement and coupling of the measuring apparatus used, in order to reduce the number thereof.